From Heartbreak to Happiness: Missing Chapter
by Cloudff7yaoi
Summary: Missing Chapter. warning:Slash/Lemon plus you kinda gotta read the rest of the story to know whats going on.


Thank you all for reading. This is the missing lemon chapter. Happens in between chaps 3& you're waiting on chapter four I posted what I got so far. Disclaimers: I do not own SLOD or anything really. This chapter is for older audiences only. Slash/Lemon and a little drug use.

Google- is a number 1 followed by one hundred zeroes.

"The Elegant Universe" really is a good book read it sometime.

Cody walked in the room rather cautious and shy not really knowing what to expect.

_I Feel like I have a Google knots in my stomach_

He turned to Michael as he gestured him to sit down. Cody sat and looked around. He looked at the book case the first book he noticed was "The Elegant Universe". This happened to be one of Cody's favorites about string theory and subatomic particles. If Cody wasn't in love, he was now. Others he noticed were books by Carl Sagan and one by some guy named Allen Ginsberg. It was poetry he thought.

The rest was manga more than Cody had seen in his life. He recognized a couple like ones by Akira Toryama like Dragon Ball but the rest he had never seen before. One in particular stuck in his mind. It was called Gravitation. He realized something at that moment. Michael hadn't taken his eyes off Cody and Cody had been staring at the bookcase for a while. It was a comfortable silence though and Cody looked Michael right in the eyes.

"So you want to be my boyfriend huh?" Michael started to move over towards Cody slowly.

"Well I'd like to at least go on a date. I've never been on a date with a guy though. All these feelings are kind of new." Cody looked down as Michael sat next to him.

"Are they really? I bet if you think about it there have been a couple of guys you liked."

"Ya there has been. I remember I had a friend I played a charity basketball game with. Thinking back on it now, I thought he was cute. But that isn't what I'm talking about. It is just that when I'm around you. My stomach is on fire. You make me red every time I think about you. I've never talked to anyone about this other part though. You make me hard, really hard." Cody was red beyond any red ever seen.

"Wow I don't know what to say to that. I think I love you too." Michael licked his lips he was up to something.

"I didn't say I love you." Cody smirked.

"Ya you did just say it, just in a really long way. As to that last problem I think I have a solution." Michael straddled Cody and was now sitting in his lap facing him. Cody could feel their erections touching through the cloth. He felt his prick jump and his boxers started to get wet. It wanted to be free so badly. Michael put his lips to Cody and their tongues started to explore each other. This was better than anything Cody had ever experienced anything.

_Is this Bliss? Wow his mouth tastes good. It's a strange taste but I like it. I wonder what it is._

Michael pulled away, at first Cody was confused but then he saw that Michael was taking his shirt off. Cody felt his hard-on getting worse and worse. It was starting to hurt a little but in a good way. When Michael was done he examined Cody's face and upper body.

"Your shirts got to go too." Michael commanded.

Cody Complied happily and quickly. Cody started to go for more kissing he was really enjoying that, but Michael stopped him by putting his index finger to Cody's lips. Michael took his other hand and started to rub Cody's nipples. They got hard like a winter chill. Then he took his mouth and placed it on Cody's right nipple and started to suck.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Cody yelled a little too loud.

"Shush."Michael whispered and continued his work.

Cody started to moan. It was starting to be too much. His cock was starting to really need its freedom, as if Michael could read his mind he stopped. He looked down at Cody and his very hard erections. He backed up and pulled Cody's shorts and boxers down to his shins, exposing Cody's now very engorged circumcised 6 inch member.

"Not bad."Michael smiled very pervishly.

"Michael-Chan no hentai!" Cody laughed.

Michael was now on his knees looking at Cody's perfect thighs and rubbed the hair on Cody's legs.

"Michael what are you going to do!" Cody had just realized what was going on.

"Just trust me."

Michael took his tongue and started to lick Cody's balls. This really got Cody moaning and got Michael a little shot of precum in his face. He just took his finger and licked it off.

Looking at Cody as if asking for permission he took his tongue and wrapped it around Cody's perfect penis. _UH UH UH UH UH UH UH OMFG_ Cody couldn't even think. It was perfect. Michael started to slowly take all of Cody into his mouth. Then again and again... Only stopping to lick the head, and start over again.

"OH OH OH OH OH OH WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!"

Cody filled Michael's mouth with at least 5 years of pent up sexuality. Michael swallowed every last bit.

"Wow it tastes like berries. You must eat a lot of fruit. Hehehehe." Michael started to laugh really hard. Cody just laid back and was amazed at what had happened. His self slowly getting softer.

"I know this sounds stupid because I'm supposed to be really smart and all, but was that an orgasm?" Cody asked shyly.

"Ya it was, do you want to give me one?" Michael smirked, pervishly like before.

"I don't think I know how to do that as well as you do."

"We'll start the easy way first then," Michael pulled out his own member and wrapped Cody's hand around it. At first he guided Cody's hand but after a couple of minutes Cody got the feel for it and could tell what made Michael feel good. Taking the foreskin and moving it up and down felt so good. Cody loved it. He liked making Michael feel good. Then every muscle in Michaels body tensed up to the point Cody stopped thinking he was hurting Michael.

"Pleeeeeeeeese don't stop."

Cody went right back at it enjoying every stroke. It only took a few more moments and Cody's hand was filled with Michael's seed. Cody tasted it. It wasn't horrible it just had the texture of snot and had its own flavor and aroma.

_ Kind of smells like Zack's cabin after he locks himself in there. Wait ewwwwwwwwww._

Cody found some tissue and tried to wipe it off, but it left a rather strange film on his hands. So Cody went to the bathroom and washed his hands off successfully after a couple tries.

When he got back he found something rather strange. Well at least strange to Cody. Michael was sitting next to the port hole with empty paper towel role stuffed with fabric softener in one hand. In the other was a lighter and a small blue chillum.

"What is that?"

"Well this is empty paper towel role," He held it up, "and this a chillum and a lighter." He held up his other hand.

"What perchance is a chillum?" Cody inquired.

"It's a straight glass pipe usually used to smoke ganja Mon." Michael laughed.

"Ganja?"_Ganja__religion_rastafarianism_Bob marley_Smoked_Marijuana_ Holy crap its pot! I've never met someone smoking pot. Is it really that bad. I understand it has medical uses. Let me give Michael a chance to explain._

"Why are you smoking pot?"

"Because I like to after something as fun as that and usually before. Like tonight." He smiled and laughed.

Then he got a pained look in his eye. "I really don't like telling everyone this but I have Multiple Sclerosis. Usually only older people have it but shit happens. My doctor recommended the pot. I flew from California where it's medically legal. In New York it's not. It really sucked, I was scared. But I really didn't want to have to take these stupid oxycontin or other crap they prescribe me. Pot helps as much as the Opiates and it doesn't make me dope sick.

The night I got on the ship Moseby caught me. It was really scary. He had a really long talk with my mother and my doctor. Then he called Mr. Tipton, and because we're on international waters everything was cool. Afterwards Moseby was really cool about it. He said he just didn't want to smell it. That is what the empty paper towel role is for. I just can't take it with me into any port except when we go see the museums in the Netherlands." He looked at Cody scared he was about to judged.

"Wow that sucks. You must be in a lot of pain?" Cody looked right into Michael's eyes with concern not judgment.

"Sometimes. Pot helps, but do you know what really helps is you. Sometimes you make all the pain go away. Just the thought of you."

Cody kissed Michael very softly savoring the aroma and flavor of the new and exotic substance, "You know I think I do love you, but weren't we supposed to do what we did after our first date or like the fourth." Cody looked serious.

"Cody-Chan no baka" both young men laughed and laid there and held each other. They fell asleep wrapped around each other.


End file.
